


The Pack.

by lizibabes



Series: glam bingo [14]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, M/M, Spanking, Supernatural Creatures, Swearing, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt Glam nation: Dancers for Glam bingo, Supernatural: creatures for Dark bingo, Spanking for Kinkbingo and 50 Cent - Candy Shop for music bingo. They are more than friends, they are pack and Adam is their leader. Tommy is a human that has joined them on tour, a human that teases Adam till he snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> This fic includes several different kinds of shifters all in one pack together.

Being on tour and being one of the only humans should be weird, but Adam and his pack of dancers had welcomed Tommy into the pack. Adam was a wolf and he lead the other creatures. Sasha and Taylor are both were panthers, Terrence can turn into a hawk, and Brooke a coyote. Tommy has seen each of them in their animal forms and he thinks they’re all incredible. Most the time, you wouldn't even notice they were creatures, not if you didn't know what to look for, but sometimes Tommy has seen the animals in them come close to the surface, but he's never been afraid. He loves the dancers and the way they have let him be a part of the pack.

　

Which is why he's on the dancer’s bus with the pack and Adam. They've been drinking and supernatural creatures have a high tolerance for alcohol so Tommy isn't even trying to keep up with them. He's sat with Brooke, giggling like children as Sasha tries to teach Taylor some very dirty dance moves. Adam comes out and stops to watch them before ducking around them to come sit next to Tommy’s side. Suddenly his whole body feels more alive, because he wants Adam, has from day one, but he's not acted on it and Adam hasn't been showing any signs of making a move. Which he is sick of, he wants Adam to notice him.

　

"Teach me?" Tommy asks Brooke. She has a mate who isn't touring with them, so they all know it won't mean anything, a little dirty dancing is harmless. Brooke loves her mate and Tommy is in love with Adam, it would just be two friends dancing.

　

"I thought you'd never ask," Brooke says, jokingly bating her eyelashes and it makes Tommy snort. Brooke is a softy, even though she has told him coyotes can be dangerous. Tommy doesn't ever see any potential for violence in her. He has no doubt that she can defend herself, but she would never hurt anyone else unless it was necessary. 

　

Tommy gets to his feet wobbling a little and he can see Sasha and Taylor looking at him and he can feel eyes on him. Hethinks Adam is watching him, he hopes he is, he's not doing this just for the fun of it. He wants Adam to take notice of him. 

　

"Terrence, put candy shop on, we're teaching Tommy to dance, come help," Brooke orders and Terrence presses a few buttons and then he's moved with the same speed he moves with as a hawk. Terrence is with them, too, Brooke in front of him and Terrence behind him, both of them touching him, their hands on his waist, their bodies close enough to brush against his as the music starts.

　

Music fills the bus and the two dancers start moving and Tommy hears Sasha laugh when it comes to the line, 'I'll let you lick the lollipop,' and Tommy can't help laughing as well, letting the two dancers guide his movements, get his hips rolling the way they want, the heavy beat of the song working through his brain, the blatantly sexual lyrics fitting perfectly with the slow grind Tommy has found himself in. It feels good, not like good enough to get him hard, but close. He loops his arms around Brooke neck, getting used to the dance as Terrence's hands slide up and down his sides, lifting his T-shirt a little with every upstroke.

　

He's dancing with two wild animals in human form. He's dancing with professional dancers, it shouldn't be as relaxing as it is. He's a little drunk and he's been alone for two long. He feels touch starved so he's enjoying every touch, warm bodies all around him as the song plays on.

　

“Keep going till I hit the spot,” Terrence sings in his ear and Tommy shivers. He laughs at his own reaction. Terrence is a cool guy and Tommy loves watching him fly, but he doesn't want to sleep with him, he just likes this, being held close and dancing. It feels nice and if Adam won't touch him, well he can get a little affection from the rest of the pack instead. 

　

"Switch," Terrence says in a sing song tone and before Tommy knows what has happened Brooke is plastered to his back and Terrence is in front of him, his thigh between Tommy's legs, pressing in all the right places and he's going to end up getting hard and maybe that should be embarrassing, but friction is friction and he knows it won't be a big deal to Terrence. They're guys, it happens, just a body’s reaction to friction. He's heard that some shifters can smell emotions, but he doesn't think Terrence or Brooke have noses that allow that when they’re in human form, so they won't smell it if he gets turned on. Even if they did have good noses maybe they wouldn't smell it on him anyway, because he knows booze comes out in your scent and the beer and Jack he's drank tonight will probably cover it up.

　

He knows Adam has the best nose, better than any of the dancers so Tommy glances over to where Adam had been sat when Tommy left him. He's still sat there and his eyes are on Tommy, watching him dirty dance to 50 cents’ Candy Shop. Adam meets his eyes and Tommy can see heat there and something almost animalistic.

　

"You gon' back that thing up or should I push up on it," Terrence sings again and Tommy thinks Terrence is doing it on purpose. Terrence knows he likes Adam, the whole pack knows apart from Adam it seems. Adam who is watching him dance with two members of his pack and he's looking jealous, like maybe he wishes he was the one to be all over Tommy, getting up in his space. 

　

"If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho," Terrence sings, voice a purr, like he's a cat, not Sasha or Taylor and Tommy's head whips up when he hears footsteps and Terrence is suddenly backing off and Brooke is peeling away from his back. Cold air rushing in to replace her warmth has Tommy shivering before Adam's hands are even around his waist, pulling Tommy close and on instinct Tommy puts his arms up around Adam's neck, his thigh pushing between Tommy's just like Terrence’s had, but the way Adam moves is even more sexual, his thigh rubbing against Tommy's cock.

　

"Give it to me, baby, nice and slow," Adam sings and Tommy isn't even listening to the song, all he's doing is moving to the beat, letting Adam lead the dance. 

　

"Adam?" He wants to know what's going on, why Adam got Terrence and Brooke to move away. Tommy glances around, they’re dancing together now. They’re beautiful together, so different, even down to the animals they are, but they look like they belong together, they look right. He wonders how he looks with Adam, if they look right together, because they feel right.

　

"You ain't never heard a sound like this before. Cause I ain't never put it down like this before," Adam sings and Tommy feels himself cling to Adam. He's so turned on, he's getting hard, he doesn't even really like this song, but the way Adam sings it, the way he moves, it has Tommy's cock getting hard in his jeans and he hopes the pack can't smell him, because there is them all knowing he's fallen for Adam and then there is them all knowing how hard and messed up Adam has gotten him. He gets turned on every time Adam touches him, but this is different. He's never felt Adam's cock pressing against his like this. It feels incredible and he thinks after this dance neither of them can argue that they’re attracted to each other. Tommy might not be in anyway supernatural, he might not have had to deal with any of those prejudices, but he has become a part of the pack made up of the dancers and Adam. He belongs here with these people and he's really starting to believe he belongs in Adam's arms, in his bed.

　

"Dripping wet with sweat, man, it’s on and popping. All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle it’s on. And we gon' sip 'til every bubble in every bottle is gone," Adam sings, right into his ear and Tommy feels like his skin is burning. His face is flushed and he wants more. He doesn't ever want Adam to stop touching him. Adam does stop. As the second verse plays again, Adam takes his thigh from between Tommy's legs and takes a step back. It makes Tommy whimper, he can't help it.

　

"Come with me?" Adam asks and Tommy doesn't even glance around at the rest of the pack, he just takes Adam's offered hand and walks back to Adam's bedroom. He can still hear Candy Shop playing and he's actually starting to like that song, even though it's not his normal kind of thing. He thinks any time he hears that song again, he will think of Adam and dancing with him.

　

　

Adam shuts the door, separating them from the pack and Tommy is waiting. Something is going to happen, he knows it is, but he doesn't know what. He's wanted Adam for so long, from the moment that Adam trusted him with the knowledge of what Adam and his pack of dancers really were. He'd been falling since then.

　

"You were teasing me," Adam says in a low voice.

　

"What?" He hadn't expected Adam to ask questions. He'd thought they'd get straight to the touching. 

　

"Dancing to that song the way you were. I love my pack, but I was so pissed at Terrence and Brooke for touching you like that. But I felt the way you responded to me and I know you weren't dancing for them. The show was for me," Adam says, voice low and sexy, his very walk sensual as he paces around in front of Tommy.

　

"So what if I was teasing? And I didn't pick the song," Tommy points out.

　

"If you were, maybe I should punish you?" Adam suggests as someone puts Candy Shop on to play again. He has a feeling the dancers are a little drunk, even though it's hard for a shifter to get drunk.

　

"What kind of punishment?" Tommy asks, without even really thinking. He's never been punished as an adult before, but he doesn't think Adam's idea of a punishment will be the same as his punishments as a child.

　

"Maybe I should spank you," Adam says with a wicked smile and Tommy feels heat flare through his insides. 

　

"Okay, I teased, punish me like that," Tommy nods, because he has only ever been spanked once and he really liked it. He thinks it'll be even better with Adam, those big strong hands. 

　

"Someone’s kink is showing," Adam smirks.

　

"Like you’re not dying to spank me. Wouldn't have said it if it wasn't something you wanted," Tommy taunts. He's mouthy in and out of bed. He knows Adam likes the way he is outside the bedroom, so he hopes it'll still work for him now.

　

"Get naked," Adam tells him, sitting down on the edge of his big bed. It's four times the size of Tommy's bunk.

　

"And if I don't?" Tommy asks, but he's already pulling his T-shirt off.

　

"If you don't get naked, I won't touch you," Adam shrugs and he clearly knows Tommy wants to be touched. He's confident about it, but not arrogant. 

　

Tommy kicks his boots off and strips quickly, he doesn't try and make it look sexy, but from the look in Adam's eyes he's enjoying the view anyway. He walks over to Adam, naked as the day he was born and Adam really reminds him of the wolf he is right now, he looks hungry and just a little animalistic. 

　

"Get on my lap," Adam says slowly and before Tommy even realizes he has moved, he is bent over Adam's lap, his cock rubbing against Adam's jeans. Adam doesn't warn him before he starts, his hand just comes down, fast and hard and his reaction should be to curse or yell, but instead he moans, hips humping down against Adam's leg like a horny teenager or something.

　

"Fuck Adam, more," Tommy moans and Adam gives him what he wants, spanking Tommy over and over again till Tommy’s nothing but a drooling mess, his cock leaking and Candy Shop isn't playing anymore, but it's something else that is just as loud so he doesn't think anyone can hear him as he moans and begs for Adam to spank him. The skin over his ass is warm and stinging and every time Adam soothes over the skin with his hand – a big warm, gentle hand – he almost comes.

　

"Please," Tommy whispers, voice raw from all the moaning and yelling he's been doing and then Adam spanks him again and that's all it takes, another burst of pleasure pain and then he’s coming against Adam's thigh, but Adam just keeps telling him how beautiful he is.

　

Once his limbs feel less like jelly, he slides to his knees, pushing his way between Adam's legs and unzipping Adam. His heels dig into his ass, sending sparks of pain and pleasure up his spine and it just makes everything better. He gets his mouth on Adam's cock. He's already hard and pre-come is beading at the tip and Tommy licks over it before sinking down, taking in as much of Adam as he can handle. 

　

"Tommy," Adam gasps, hands coming down to Tommy's head, but he doesn't use his strength to control the blowjob and he could, as a shifter he's much stronger than Tommy, he had felt the power in Adam's hands as he spanked him and it turns him on a little, knowing that Adam is so much stronger than him. 

　

He sucks as hard as he can, taking just a little more each time. It's not long before Adam’s moaning and warning Tommy that he's close. Tommy pulls back a little, concentrating on just the head, swallowing when Adam comes and Adam moans like it's the sexiest thing he has ever seen or felt. Tommy gets to his feet, wobbling and knowing he'll be feeling and loving the spanking for days. He leans in, all but falling into Adam's arms so he can kiss him and Adam holds him up easily as Adam licks his own taste out of Tommy's mouth.

　

"Bed?" Tommy suggests when the kiss breaks and Adam grins, getting them both into bed, stripping out of his clothes before he gets into bed with Tommy. 

　

"So you liked the dancing to Candy Shop?" Tommy asks cheekily.

　

"I did, but I'd rather you dance with me to every song. I trust my pack, but I don't like them touching you like that. I'm sorry, I get a little possessive when I really like someone, it would have been worse if any of the dancers were a wolf," Adam admits.

　

"You can get a little possessive, as long as it doesn't make things weird with the pack," Tommy shrugs, moving closer so he can cuddle with Adam.

　

"You’re a part of my pack, I hope you know that. It's not just the dancers anymore," Adam says firmly.

　

"I like being a part of your pack," Tommy smiles, planting a kiss to Adam's cheek.

　

"Good, no leaving, like ever, in fact, don't even leave this bed, we'll just stay here forever," Adam sighs happily.

　

Tommy just smiles again, cuddling closer to Adam's warmth. He has a pack and a lover, not a bad result for getting tipsy and dancing to 50 cent's Candy Shop. At least he knows now if he ever wants to get Adam's attention or to get spanked, well, all he has to do is borrow one of the dancers and he's sure they won't mind. He's pack after all and packs work together.

　

The End.


End file.
